Fiore High School
by Alazenda
Summary: Fiore High School is the most weird and crazy school. A girl named Kinana is a new student. She'll meets many new friends and even enemies. Cobra, is a silent, cool but a delinquent guy. Will she befriends with him and discover about his best friend, Cuberos, or she will transfer to a new school that is better than Fiore?
1. New Student

**Chapter 1: New student**

Fiore High School is the most weird and crazy school. They had full of stupid people included teachers and even a principal. Tomorrow, is the first day for a girl named Kinana, going to the Fiore High School. She's the only girl who isn't a weird and stupid girl like the student from her new school. Will she able to stand on them, or she will transfer to another new school?

The next day, Kinana went on her way to her new high school. She is a petite girl with a purple hair and green eyes with a round head. She wore a plain long sleeved white shirt with a blue, white, a light blue stripes bow tie and a pale yellow ocher colour vest with a grey skirt. She also has a light green ribbon on her head, too.

"This must be it.", the purple-haired girl said to herself. She had finally arrived at the gate of the Fiore High School.

As she entered the school, she went to look around the places. Just a little while, she finally found an office room. There's a few teachers in the room. "Ano.. Excuse me?", Kinana said to one of the teacher. She's still a young woman even though she was worked as a teacher. She had a long white hair and a large blue eyes.

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me, where is the Principal? I would like to know my classroom. I'm a new student.", the purple-haired girl said.

"I see. Just go to the brown door over there, and you'll see the Principal's room. You better hurry up. The bell will started to ring.", the white-haired woman warned.

"Thank you. My name is Kinana.", she bow to her politely.

"My name is Mirajane Strauss. I'm a new homeroom teacher from Fairy Class. We hope to see you again."

"Of course.", the purple-haired girl entered the Principal's room. She met a short elderly man with a black eyes. His table was messed. There were so many books that had been fell.

"How may I help you?", the old man asked.

"Ano.. I'm a new student, Kinana.", she replied.

"Ah yes. I've been waiting for you. You came here to find your new classroom, right?"

The purple-haired girl nodded.

"Your classroom is, Six Demon. And your homeroom teacher is Brain.", Makarov said.

"I see. Thank you, Principal Makarov.", she bow and went out from the office room to go to her new classroom, Six Demon. But she had no idea why her classroom called like that. As she entered her new classroom, she only met five students. '_Five students only...?_', she thought.

"How may I help you?", a man's voice said.

When she turned around, she met a silver-haired man. He had a short hair and dark brown eyes. He also wore a glasses. "Ano.. My name is Kinana. And I'm a new student in Six Demon class.", the purple-haired girl said.

"I see. You should stay outside for a while."

"Ha.. Hai."

As the silver-haired man entered the class, the girl who had a blue ribbon greeted him. And so as the students in Six Demon.. Except a crimson-haired guy and a black spiky hair.

"I would like to introduce a new student before I teach you.", Brain said.

"A new student?", Angel said.

"I don't mind if that's new student is not annoying."

"Anyway, there's no need for you to feel impatient to see this student. She's already out from the classroom."

"She, eh? That's means it's a girl.", the silver-haired girl said.

"You can come in."

The purple-haired girl entered the class. She bowed to all of her new friends in front of them. "Good morning. My name is Kinana. It is pleasure to meet you all.", she smiled to them.

"You should sit next to Cobra. The guy who had a crimson hair.", Brain told her.

"Alright, then.", she went to sit the empty chair and desk. She then met him for the first time. '_Have he knew my name yet..?_', she thought. She was believed that, he doesn't even listened to her. All he did was looked at the window and thinking something.

He turned his head and kept stared at the purple-haired girl. "Ah.. Nice to meet you. So, you're name is Cobra, right? My name is Kinana.", she tried to shake his hand.

"Tch.", he turned his head away.

'_He's... kinda rude.._', Kinana thought.

* * *

_*Ring*_

__It was lunch time after Brain had teach his students. "Excuse me? If it's alright, can I eat with you guys?", the purple-haired girl said to the silver-haired girl and her three friends.

"No way. Why don't you eat with someone else?", Angel stick out her tongue before she left the classroom.

'_Alright, then.. It doesn't turned out to be good..._', she thought and sighed. Kinana took out her bento box from her bag. Before she left, she saw the crimson-haired guy was still in the class.

'_Won't he feels hungry?_', she thought.

As she passed to the hallway, she met Teacher Mirajane, a homeroom teacher in Fairy class. "Oh, hello there, Kinana.", the white-haired woman greeted.

"Hello..."

"So, how's your life at this school?", Teacher Mirajane asked.

"I think it's fine. But, the students from Six Demon were very mean."

"It's alright. They were always like that. Anyway, want to eat together?", she invited her.

"Ah.. Sure. I've been wanting to eat with someone."

"Well, lets go, then."

"Thank you, Teacher Mirajane-san.", Kinana said.

"Please... Just call me Miss Mira, only. There's no need for you to be so polite like that."

"Hai."

* * *

Somewhere near the garden, Kinana and Mirajane were eating together in lunch time. Not only the white-haired woman, even her youngest sister, Lisanna, her other friends, Lucy, Erza, Levy and Wendy.

They had their very own bento box, except Erza. She ate a strawberry cake. Well, that's her favourite food. "That's looks delicious, Lu-chan.", the bluentte girl said.

"You can eat it if you want to. I think Virgo make it too much.", the blonde-haired woman said.

"By the way, you must be a new student. My name is Lisanna Strauss. You might knew Mira-nee, my elder sister."

"Yes, I can see the resemble between you two. My name is Kinana.", the purple-haired said.

"That's a cute name. It's Erza Scarlet. The student president."

"You can call me, Levy. And this little girl is Wendy Marvel.", the bluenette girl said.

"It's very nice to meet you, Kinana-san. We were all a student from Fairy class.", the blue-haired girl bow politely.

"It's very nice to meet you, too. Wow, all of you were very nice to me."

"Nice to you?", all the girls were confusing.

"Hai. My friends.. well, I don't think I should call it, as a friend, from Six Demon class were very mean and rude to me. I tried to be so polite to them."

"I see. Well, they are really mean. Especially Angel.", the scarlet-haired woman said.

"Ah.. I see. Can you tell me a student named Cobra?"

"What about him?"

"He's also looks so rude to me.. But, he is always so silent.", Kinana said.

"So, you're also seen it, huh?", Mira said.

"What are you talking about?"

"I've heard from Cana that, seven years ago, his pet snake died in car accident."

"How awful...", Kinana said.

"I'm not very sure if it's true or not. Because it was a rumor, of course.", the long white-haired woman giggled.


	2. Sabertooth

**Kinana POV**

_*Ring*_

After the lunch time was over, my friends and I went back to our classroom. But, Lucy and the other were from Fairy class. It must really fun. Alright, if there's an examination, I'll do my best so I can get to the Fairy class. I've heard that class is the first one. The Six Demon is the fifth of the class. But, I don't mind at all. I just only want to have a friend.

After I entered my classroom, I was shocked a few seconds only. I'm not sure... but I think that crimson-haired guy didn't eat in lunch. I'm really worried if he's starving while Teacher Brain will teach us. Well, it's lucky that there's a leftover from my bento. I went to the place where Cobra-san usually sit. He turned his head and started to glare at me. Man... he looks so scary.. Before I tried to say something to him, I opened a bento and tried to give him a leftover food. The only its left is only a sandwich. "Ano.. I want you to have a sandwich if that's alright. I'm sure you're hungry.", I smiled to him.

He turned his head away and gave a word of 'Tch'. I don't know if he want it or not, but I let my bento box on his desk and went to sit on my place. A few minutes later, Angel and her friends were finally came into the class. The four of them were looks like a close friends to me. Still, if the only I can befriend with them. Angel was glaring at me. She looks so creepy to me. Is she my rival or something? But, I didn't meant to make some enemies in my class. I sighed... I wish we can be friend included with Cobra-san.

While everyone was waiting Teacher Brain to enter our classroom, I always look Angel and the other of my classmates. Some of them were wasting their times. Angel was teasing to the spiky hair guy. I can see that, he's always sleeping in the class. A fat guy was counting his money. Hmm... I wonder.. where did he found those money... Finally, I looked at Cobra-san. I'm really happy that, he just ate it. I thought he won't eat it since he's looks so silent, cool but... a hostile guy. I smiled to him. Even though he knew I was actually smile at him, he ignored to look at me. But I don't mind if he didn't want to look at me. Finally, Teacher Brain had come to our class.

"Sorry, I was late. The class called Sabertooth were making a trouble again. Don't worry, Teacher Minerva had already take care of them.", he said.

Hmm... Sabertooth class, huh? Never heard of it before. And so, I raised up my hand. I was very curious about them.

"What is it, Kinana?"

"Ano... What is the Sabertooth class?", I asked.

Everyone was staring at me and their mouth were widen opened. ..Except Cobra-san. he doesn't looks so interested about the Sabertooth class. But I'm just want to know it.

"... Sabertooth class is the second. You knew the Fairy class is the number in Fiore High School, right?", he asked.

I nodded. "Ha.. Hai."

"But beware about them. Even though they were the second class, but they were the bullies. You better not gonna interfere their business.", Teacher Brain was warned me. I nodded. So.. they were some bullies, eh? I just hope I'm not gonna see the Sabertooth students.

**Angel POV**

Hmm... Interesting. That Kinana girl looks so stupid. She even doesn't knew anything about the Six Demon class or even this high school. It looks strange... How did she become a student of Fiore High School? It's not that I like her. She even tries to take my Cobra. Tch. I won't let that girl take him away from me. Nobody can take my Cobra, except me. But maybe I need to play with her just for a while. Fufufu...

* * *

**Normal POV_  
_**

_*Ring*_

After the school was over, Kinana went out to go and take a part-time job, since she's live alone in the house. She had no one. She had no parent... and even a brother or sister... But she only remember about a boy who always smiled to him. Unfortunately, her memory being with that boy was fuzzy. So, she can't remember much about it.

Her job was, becoming a waitress at the restaurant called 8-Island. She enjoyed working there even though there's a few customers that they want to go on a date with her, but she was refusing to go. A couple of hours later, she had finally finished her work. "You're working good as always, Kinana.", Yajima said. He is the owner of the 8-Island restaurant. The purple-haired girl smiled at him kindly. "I really like to make the customers happy once they got some food and drinks, that's all.", she said.

"In that case, you can work at my restaurant again, if you want to.", the old man said.

"I love to. But, I'm still a highschool girl. Don't worry. I'm still work here even if there's an examination. After I graduate it, I will became a new owner of the 8-Island restaurant once you had retire.", Kinana said.

Yajima felt so touched hearing the purple-haired girl's words like that. None of the people would can said like that before. He nodded because he understand of what she had meant to him. He also cry of joy. "You're so kind. I'll be waiting for your dream. As a reward, you can eat at my restaurant everyday. It's also free. If, you're always working as a waitress.", he said.

"Sure, I'll try my best.", Kinana said.

The purple-haired girl then went on her way back to her house. It wasn't far at all. Just only took an hour for her to get there from the restaurant. But from her house until her school, it's only took a few minutes only. as she walked on the street, she met three guys. They were about seventeen or eighteen. She never liked talking with strangers before. She had seen them from before. But she couldn't remember where they came from. Of course, Kinana is always forgettable about people.

The center guy was grinning and raise his eyebrow. "So, you're must be a chick from Six Demon, eh?", he said. He had a spiky blonde hair and a slanted dark eyes. He also had a scar on his right side of his forehead.

Kinana started to afraid about them. Her body was shivering. She went backward slowly. The emotionless guy sighed. "Come on, Sting. We shouldn't do like that.", he said.

The blonde-haired guy turned his head to glare at the black-haired guy. "Huh? What's wrong with you, Roggy? Why don't you have a fun with her?", Sting said.

"I told you, don't call me, Roggy.", he sighed.

"Then, stop being so soft guy.", the blonde-haired guy replied back.

"While you two keep fighting, how about she became a _new target_?", another blonde-haired guy said. But he had a long hair. He wore a mask and a hat like a musketeer.

"A new target, eh? I like it. Great idea, Rufus. What do you think, Roggy", Sting asked.

The black-haired guy sighed. "Whatever you wanted."

The blonde-haired guy grinned. "Then, it settled."

"I.. I don't know who were you guys... but what were you trying to do to me? And... what's does a 'new target' means?", Kinana asked the three of them.

"A new target it's means, you'll become a new bully target.", Sting replied. The purple-haired girl's eyes were widen opened. She doesn't even knew them yet. They just started to pick on her all of a sudden. "We'll gonna do that by starting tomorrow. By the way, we're the students from Sabertooth class. You might about us.", the blonde-haired guy said and laughed. Sting and his two friends left her alone.

She kneeled down on the floor. She started afraid. She doesn't knew what might happen by tomorrow or even in her future. It was her first day becoming a student in the Fiore High School. She doesn't have a few friends yet. But she only had a friends from Fairy class. The student from Six Demon doesn't seem like her very much. She started to whimper.

* * *

The next day, everything looks normal. She didn't got any bullied by Sting and his friends, Rufus or Rogue. She sighed of relief. After the bell rang, she went to her classroom. As she had entered, Cobra was the only student who had came into the class first. Kinana was feeling impressive about him. He looks very cool in the class but he doesn't even listen while Teacher Brain was teaching them. She wondered why he's got a class in number fifth.

As Kinana and the other were waiting Teacher Brain came into their class, everyone was always do whatever they like. And for the purple-haired girl, she kept staring at Cobra. The crimson-haired guy started annoyed about her. He glaring evilly to her. Her body was shivering. "What the _fuck_ are you looking at?!", he asked her angrily. Kinana was shocked just a while only. He was rarely to talk before. But whenever she kept stared at him, he started angry to her.

"Ah... It's nothing. Well... I just heard that your pet snake died seven years ago. I'm kinda sympathy about your friend... Is it true or is it just only a rumor?", she asked him.

"If you think it's just a rumor, then leave. I don't want to see an ugly face like you.", he said.

Kinana's mouth was widen opened. None of the people would ever said that her face was looks ugly. This is her first time that there's a person like him could ever dare to say to her like that. "I'm sorry..", she mumbled and went to sit at her place. Cobra glared at her for a while. He turned his head away and gave a word of 'Tch'.

* * *

_*Ring*_

After the bell was ring, Kinana went out from the class alone. The purple-haired girl and her classmates from the Six Demon class were still didn't getting along well. All they did were ignored her. Kinana went to eat together with her friends from Fairy class. Lucy and her other friends were glad to eat together with the purple-haired girl again. "I'm happy that you're going to eat with us again.", the blonde-haired girl said.

"It's looks bored if I eat alone.", Kinana smiled to them. All of them were starting to eat their lunch food. But the purple-haired girl was sweating after she seen Erza was looks so depressed. A strawberry cake was her favourite food. Still, the scarlet-haired girl doesn't really enjoyed to eat her lunch food. "Ano... What happened to Erza-san?", Kinana asked.

Lucy and the others were sweating. They could remember something bad happened about Erza yesterday. Kinana looked at them very strangely. "You see.. Erza got a date yesterday."

"Really?"

Lucy nodded. "Yup.", the blonde-haired woman said and told her everything yesterday.(A/N: It was a parody of OVA fairy tail in high school life)

"It's that so? I kinda feel bad for Erza-san", Kinana sweated.

Wendy and Lucy nodded. "I agreed."

* * *

**Kinana POV**

The school is finally over. But the worst part of it, after I left the hallway, someone called. That voice.. it was that guy from yesterday. A guy from Sabertooth class. My body started to tremble. I'm really afraid what are they going to do to me. But I hope they won't hurt me really that bad...

"Yo, as I promise. You are going to be a new target", Sting said. "Wh.. What are you going to do?", I asked. I couldn't helped but feeling feared of the Sabertooth class. He smirked. "You going to hell!", he replied, tried to beat me up. I closed my eyes to avoid feeling hurt. But then.. I could hear Sting's voice was like he had been attacked. As soon as I opened my eyes slowly, I was shocked a little while. It was Cobra who beat him.

"Dammit! Who the hell...?!", his eyes were widen.

"The name's Cobra from Six Demon class. And you know who I am"

Wow... it was my first time hearing his voice. He was so... cool. I never seen he do like that before. So that's Cobra is... But why he saved me..?

"You're... You're...! A Poison Delinquent Guy?!", Sting exclaimed. A poison delinquent guy? What's that even mean...?

"If you want to beat her up, I would suggest, you need to beat me first", Cobra said ready to fight him again. The blonde-haired guy just mumbled something which I don't know what is he saying but then... "Fine. I remember this", he said and left the hallway.

After everything is finally over, I was trying to stand up. But I couldn't. It's like my legs were had been freeze. However, I had to admit that.. Cobra is really awesome.

He then tries to help to stand up by told me to take his hand. And so.. I just did what he told me. "You're not hurt are you?", he spoke to me.

I nodded only. "Yeah... Th-Thanks..", I said bowed to him politely. "Don't get a wrong idea. I just saw you're in trouble. And I can't let you beat up by him"

"Um... do you even know who is that guy?", I asked.

"Yeah. That guy is from Sabertooth class. He's one of the bad boy group.", he replied. "B-Bad boy group...?", I sweated.

"And so as I am. But I am different than him"

"Different?", I repeated from his word.

"Yeah. If anyone kept blaming me all the time, I just beat that guy up", he replied.

I sweated. I guess he's not really a bad guy after all... "By the way, I would suggest that you need to stay away from the Sabertooth guy.", he said with a cold tone.

"What? Why?"

"Those guys are nothing but a troublemaker. So you better be careful on them", he warned me. "H-Hai!", I nodded.

He snorted and leave me. I never thought that he's really a kind person actually. And I had to admit that, he is so cool. Some people said that he's a cold-hearted guy. I guess they were actually wrong. Well, someday, I will try my best to get along with him. Also... I need to know about his friend. A snake, eh..? I bet he's/she's very precious to him...

* * *

_At the cafe..._

"Seriously?!", Miss Mira said with a shocked face. I told them what happened yesterday. About Sabertooth.. And about Cobra..

I nodded as I take it yes. "Yeah. Cobra was saved me back then"

"That's cool. I'm sure that someday you and Cobra are going to be a great couple", one of the girl said. My face started flushed in red. "D-Don't be ridiculous!", I mean me and Cobra..? Or would be too impossible. I'm just a new student, while he's a delinquent guy. Isn't it too... weird to fall in love with each other?

"So he sometimes can become a soft guy, eh?", Erza giggled. "Erza, try not to let Cobra finds out about this...", Lucy sweating.

"Ah yes. Do you know why do Sting called him a Poison Delinquent Guy?", I changed a subject. This time, it was about his nickname.

"Oh, so did you finally figured, huh?", Miss Mira said. "Eh?", I was a little bit confused. Or maybe his name is actually been like that for along time...

"People always called him a delinquent guy is because he had beat many bad high school guys. He even skipped the class sometimes. Many people had tried to get along with him. However, in the end, they were failed. It was very lucky that you and Cobra are getting along well," she said, smiled at me cheerful, as usual.

"...And what about the poison thing?"

She thought carefully and replied.. "I'm not sure", she said. All of us were sweating.

* * *

**Cobra POV**

That evening... I went to the street where my only friend, Cuberos was died along time ago. It was when I was in middle school. It's only seven years ago. Ever since she died, there's a new girl came into my class. Well, not that I care. And I don't know why am I just saved her all of a sudden. She looks a very cheerful girl and friendly to the classmates of Fairy Class. Something wrong about her sometimes. That girl... Who the hell is she?

As soon as I found Cuberos' grave, I just stood there and look at the picture of me and her. That photo.. it was the good memories I had. It was cold in winter. Angel and the others were invited me to play ice-skating. But I refused to play with them. All I did was watching them. Whenever I felt cold, Cuberos helped to warm me up. It was felt good. No one would never do like that to me before. And so.. Cuberos the first one.

I sighed. Cuberos.. when will you come back? Will my life be like this forever? I only wanted.. you.


	3. Goodbye

**Chapter 3: Goodbye  
**

**Kinana POV**

_"Cuberos!"_

_"Aaaaaaaargh!"_

_*screeeeech!* ...*BOOM!*_

_Nng... Khaah.. Wh-What...? Why was I lying on the ground? My vision was blurred and indistinct. Maybe it was because everything was foggy and hazzy... or it maybe because of all the tears in my eyes. I've been trying to search Cobra-san everywhere, until then, there's a car sped at me._

_I lied there on the road, slowly bleeding to death. Nobody came to save me. They just staring at me with a creepy eyes. I thought this will be the end. But..._

* * *

I gasped after the nightmare was finally over. I sighed... It was the same night as always. This dream.. it felt like there's something connection between me and.. the name Cuberos. I'm not quiet sure why do this nightmare always repeated all the time. It's makes me scared and tried not to sleep. I surely hope that this nightmare won't come again. Why this keep happening on me..

After I done everything I did; taking a shower, eat my breakfast and packing everything for school, I left my house and locked it and went to my school with my closest friend, Lucy, Wendy and even Erza. We sometimes always talked alot. It's really great being with them. I'm really glad I get to meet the Fairy classmates. Sighed.. I wish I could be with them...

After I went to my class, I realized that, Cobra wasn't here today. I wonder what's wrong with him... It's not that he's sick or something right? Maybe he had a good reason why he didn't came..

After the the Chemistry class is over, I always heard some people always said like:

'Cobra skipped the class again?'

'I've heard that he had been expelled so many high school back then'

'He also beat some guys from Ishiyama High School where there's many guys like him'

Something like that. Still, how horrible... he will never do that.. would he? Well, of course. His nickname really is a Poison Delinquent Guy.. I'm still confused about poison thing.. If I tell him about his nickname, he might hate me... Or maybe ...

After three days, he didn't came to school again. I sighed..

"You skip the class again?", I could hear Teacher Brain said. It's like, he was talking to someone. And so, I took a spy on someone and it turned out to be Cobra-san. I can see that, he's face was beaten up. Maybe the others people were telling the truth...

"You're not the boss", Cobra-san said.

"I'm your teacher. And you have to tell me what I told you"

"Like hell I'm going to tell you"

"You bastard..!", I saw Teacher Brain was hit him. I never thought that even teacher would even do that to their own student. Still, I can't stand there and do nothing. At this rate, he might get hurt.

**Cobra POV**

"Your parents were once abandoned you, isn't that right?", the old man grabbed my clothes. "I wonder why did they do that to you"

"Don't talk shit about them..!", I hissed, started to clench my fist so I can beat this old man up. But, before I did that, the girl with a violet hair called him.

"Miss Mira want to see you", she said. "She want to see you right now"

The old man was finally let me go and left.

"...You know, Miss Mira didn't calling him. It was a lie", the girl said.

I was kinda shocked. Why did she lied to him like that? She's a new girl, yet, the old man was still believed her. "Is it alright if you lie to him like that? I mean, he's a teacher, right? And you're even a new student", I said.

"It was nothing. People who judge other's by their appearance are the worst", she said. "But you're the worst too, you know", she continued.

"You won't gain anything by hitting a guy like him.", I remained silent and heard her words. "If you expel the school, again, where else you will going? I think Fiore High School is the best one, you know"

Not even a word it came out yet. Well, off course, I knew this damn school. I've been here for 2 weeks. But she never know how I felt.. a death of Cuberos. Nobody never understand about me. So, why did she saved me? What does she want from me? I don't have anything for her. I don't need a friend like her. I just saved her yesterday because if she's in trouble, that old man blame us. If the only.. she just leave me alone and die already.

**Kinana POV**

I can see that, Cobra-san kept staring at me. He was letting off an evil and demonic aura around him. It makes me feels chill down on my spine. I wish I want to ask him. But I'm really afraid if he won't answered my question... Is it wrong for me to say something about expelling school? Well, maybe I shouldn't have said about that to him. What should I do? What should I do?

"I suppose that we should go back to class..", I said, and make a fake smiled. I don't have any choice. I just have to act like a normal. Or else, he might thought I'm weird...

"...I'll go by myself", he said, left me.

I knew it. He still won't friend with me. It wasn't my fault.. right? I just want to save him because for yesterday. I never seen he smiled...

And so that day, he went to school today. But he still quiet as always. The only that I want to know is.. what's made him felt angry and lonely...? Is there an accident before he came to school? There's something I need to know more about him though he's really a mysterious guy..

The next day, I went to the school a little early. But that's alright. I'm sure I get to see Cobra-san went to school. A moments later, I saw Cobra-san went to the gate. So.. he went to school so early. Almost about 5:00 AM. Before I tried to get out from my classroom, I could hear Angel and her other friends' voices.

"I think it's time for us to tell her the truth"

"Isn't it a little too far Angel? She's still a new student, right?", I could hear Racer's voice. I couldn't helped but to interrupted them.

"What are you guys talking?", I said. The spiky blonde guy and the fat guy were kinda shocked to see me like that. Angel glared at me. She's really kinda creepy...

"..Listen Kinana, I suppose you need to stay away from Cobra", she said.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"You see... he..", Angel then told me everything about him. The real Cobra. My eyes were widen to hear it. I.. I didn't knew that he...

After she finished it, I remained silent. But I think I understand. What she meant is.. it would be best that I couldn't go with him anymore. No wonder why not many people like him. They just.. think that he's a monster. I guess his not my friend... right? I just realized that, Cobra is here. I had no other choice, but to avoid him. I gave him a fake smiled. "I'm sorry", I said, left them.

I tried to run away from them. Why am I from Class Six Demon, anyway? If I hadn't met him, this won't kept happening. I don't want to see them anymore. I just want to be with Mirajane and the others. I wish that.. I wish that I want to go to a new school. Maybe Fiore High School is really horrible one.

After I kept ran away all the time, I just bumped on someone that looked familiar. As I looked at it, it turned out to be Miss Mira. She gave a warmth smiled. "What's the matter?"

I began to cry and embraced her tightly. I just couldn't helped it. She's the only person I can only trusted. After I finally calmed down, I told her what happened to me. And even about _him_. Her smiled faded away.

"So Angel had told you everything.."

"You knew about that already?"

Mira nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't told you about this.."

I shook my head and smiled. "No. It's not your fault. I didn't say a lot about him, that's all"

She looked at me, and feeling sympathy about me. I feel like I'm just a useless girl... Most people had always treat me like that. But I didn't want that.. I want everyone treat me like I'm an adult. But why? Why won't they?

I can't focused to hear Brain's lesson today.. I don't.. feel like it now. I was determined that I' going to get to the first class, Fairy. However, I think.. I just need to give up now.

Not long after that, sensei was calling me, which, I was a little shocked. "Ha-Hai!", I said, stood up quickly.

"Is something the matter?", he asked.

I shook my head and pretend that I'll be fine. "Of course. I ... didn't had enough to sleep that's all" To be honest, I was. I kept working at 8-Island all the time until the restaurant will close, 12:00PM.

"Well then you need to rest once the class is over"

"Ha.. Hai...", I said, feeling depressed. I knew that I should blame myself. It's not his fault because of that. Not just only I lack sleeping.. I've been always thought about Cobra-san that's all. I wanted to forget him.. But I couldn't. However, there's only one thing I can do...

When the recess is here, I went to the principal's room. But before that, I knocked the door, of course. The short teacher then, letting me enter.

As I entered it, I told him that, I want to quit this school. Since I don't have mom or dad, I take care by myself. Makarov sensei remained silent and thought something. "I understand.. You must had a reason why you were trying to quit"

"Of course", I said, bowed to him politely. Well.. my reason looked stupid... trying to forget him.

"Alright then. Today is your last day"

"Ha-Hai! Thank you very much", I left the principal room as soon as possible or else someone might heard this.

But.. it was too late. Miss Mira saw me. She was feeling sad. I hurt her feeling didn't I?

"Mira-san.. I... I can explain!", I was really panic right now. I didn't knew what am I going to tell her. I can't lie to her. She's been with me all the time. What should I do? What should I do now?

A moment later, she smiled all of a sudden.

"It's alright. It's your choice right?", she said. "I'm sure you will find your real happiness"

I remained silent. I knew how she felt... Even though she always smiled all the time, but she felt sad from the inside of her. And so as me.. I like this school a lot.. But I don't think it suited me at all. I just.. have to find a better one.

_*Ring*_

After the school was over, Miss Mira gave me something before I left. A piece of paper.

"This is an address that's a good school for you", she said. I smiled at her and took it from her. "I'm sorry that this isn't a good school for you.."

I shook my head. I didn't want made her felt sad all day... Everything is my fault. "No.. You did a good job. We still can be friends", I said.

She remained silent and nodded.

I guess this is the last day that I became a student of Fiore High School. But I'm sure that a school that Miss Mira showed me will be the best one.

I waved to her and I'll never see her again anymore. Even though I just said that we're still be friends, I'm not quite sure whether we will be able to see each other again or not.. Even Lucy.. Wendy.. Erza and so other of my friends from Fairy Class. Is this going to end?

* * *

**Sorry if i was late to update this story. It's not that I give up writing this. I was really focus on Between Fire and Poison(even though not many people read it/the story looked weird than My Life), and Cobra x Kinana oneshots. Hope you enjoy :DD**

**Alright, back to the poll for this story. I was planning to write band Zentopia vs Six Demon Class. I'll tell about that later. If I told you right now, it might be bored.  
**


End file.
